supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Nachwuchsjäger
Die Nachwuchsjäger ist die achtzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean treffen auf ein neues, ungewöhnliches Team von Jägern: Die Brüder untersuchen Tötungen durch Vampire und sind überrascht, als sie Krissy Chambers wiedertreffen. Sie erfahren, dass ihr Vater getötet und sie von einem Mann namens Victor aufgenommen wurde. Victor hat einige Waisenkinder aufgenommen und zeigt ihnen, wie man jagt. Er hilft ihnen, die Vampire zu finden, die ihre Eltern getötet haben, damit sie sich rächen können. Sam ist von Victors Methoden, den Kindern ein zu Hause und ein Jägerleben zu geben, fasziniert. Dean hingegen zweifelt an Victors Motiven. Handlung Ein Teenagerpaar knutscht im Auto. Das Mädchen, Krissy, hört dann auf einmal auf und meint, sie hätte etwas gehört. Der Junge, Aidan, meint da wäre nichts. Dann hört auch er das Geräusch und er sieht, wie jemand schnell am Auto vorbei geht. Dann springt etwas auf die Motorhaube. Aidan versucht den Wagen zu starten, um weg zu fahren, doch es klappt nicht. Dann schnappt er sich vom Rücksitz ein langes Messer und steigt aus. Krissy wird auf einmal aus dem Wagen gezerrt. Aidan schlägt dem Angreifer den Kopf ab und ein anderes, bewaffnetes Mädchen kommt hinzu. Die drei haben dem Angreifer, einem Vampir, eine Falle gestellt, um ihn zu töten. Sam und Dean betreten eine Polizeistation. Sie gehen einem Fall von Vampirangriffen nach. Der zuständige Beamte erzählt ihnen, dass sie bis vor kurzem keine Spur hatten. Doch beim Sichten von Überwachungsaufnahmen sei ihnen etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen. Er zeigt den Winchesters die Aufnahmen. Sie zeigen Krissy, Aidan und das andere Mädchen beim Töten des Vampirs. Dean erkennt Krissy wieder. Er und Sam hatten ihr nach Bobbys Tod geholfen zwei Vetalas auszuschalten. Der Sheriff meint, dass er die drei bereits zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben hätte. Dean fordert ihn auf, das zurück zu nehmen, weil er damit ihre F.B.I.-Ermittlungen stört. Als die Brüder wieder zum Wagen gehen, fragt Sam seinen Bruder, was es mit dessen Anweisung an den Sheriff auf sich hat. Dean erklärt ihm die Umstände. Nach dem Vetala-Fall hat Krissys Vater versprochen, mit ihr ein normales Leben zu führen. Dass Krissy jetzt Jagd auf Vampire macht, beunruhigt Dean und er und Sam machen sich auf, um sie zu finden, ehe sie in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Die drei Teenager haben sich derweil in einem Motel eingemietet. Sie sind einem weiteren Vampir auf der Spur, den sie bis zu diesem Motel gefolgt sind. Aidan und das andere Mädchen, Josephine, gehen los zu dem Zimmer, das der Vampir sich genommen hat. Über Kamera und Audio stehen sie dabei mit Krissy in Verbindung. Vor dem Zimmer finden sie Bluttropfen. Aidan knackt das Schloss. Gleichzeitig kommen Dean und Sam in das Zimmer der Teenager und treffen auf Krissy, die nicht gerade erfreut ist, die Winchesters wiederzusehen. Dean will wissen, wo ihr Vater ist, und Krissy teilt ihm kurz angebunden mit, dass er tot sei. Die beiden Brüder klinken sich in den Fall ein. Josephine und Aidan finden in dem Zimmer nur eine Frau am Bett angebunden. Dann werden sie von dem plötzlich auftauchenden Vampir angegriffen. Sam und Dean eilen zu dem Zimmer, um den Teenagern zu helfen. Doch der Vampir springt aus dem Fenster und kann fliehen. Während Sam bei Josephine und Aidan bleibt, um das Opfer zu versorgen, folgt Dean Krissy, die dem Vampir folgt. Sie kann ihn schließlich mit Pfeilen gefüllt mit dem Blut eines Toten stellen. Dean ist aufgefallen, dass der Vampir auf einen blauen Van zugelaufen ist, doch dieser ist weg, als er bei Krissy und dem am Boden liegenden Vampir ankommt. Als Dean den Vampir töten will, wird er von Krissy aufgehalten. Sie meint, es wäre nicht an ihm, ihn zu töten. Dann tauchen auch Josephine, Aidan und Sam auf. Josephine prangert an, dass der Vampir ihre Familie ermordet hätte, was dieser abstreitet. Sie glaubt ihm nicht und schlägt ihm schließlich den Kopf ab. Daraufhin nimmt Dean Krissy zur Seite und will wissen, was es mit ihrer kleinen Vampir-Jäger-Clique auf sich hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Vampirnest, das die drei Teenager jagen, verantwortlich ist für den Tod ihrer Familien. Dean, der der Meinung ist, dass Krissy und die anderen viel zu jung zum Jagen sind, will Krissy zu ihrer Tante bringen. Doch Krissy hat andere Pläne. Die drei Teenager nehmen die Brüder mit nach Hause. Dort wartet Victor auf sie. Der Jäger hat die drei aufgenommen und sie im Jagen unterrichtet. Die Brüder sind überrascht, als sie das Haus von Victor sehen. Es ist sauber, ordentlich und macht einen heimeligen Eindruck. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Brüder Victor schon einmal begegnet sind bei einer Jagd nach einem Rugaru. Sie beobachten den väterlichen Umgang, den Victor mit den Teenagern pflegt, und nachdem die drei auf ihr Zimmer gegangen sind, unterhalten sich die Brüder mit Victor. Er berichtet ihnen, dass die Kinder ganz normal zur Schule gehen und nebenbei jagen. Er würde ihnen helfen Rache für ihre Familien zu bekommen. Dean und Sam sind der Meinung, dass Victor damit aufhören sollte, damit die Kinder nicht Gefahr laufen bei einer Jagd zu sterben. Victor entgegnet, dass eine solche Ausbildung von Nöten ist, damit die nächste Generation von Jägern besser wird, als die aktuelle und die vergangene. Die drei zusammen wären ein Dreamteam. Sam und Dean verlassen das Haus. Die beiden sind nun unterschiedlicher Meinung. Während Dean das Ganze noch immer für eine schlechte Idee hält, ist Sam Victors Plänen gegenüber aufgeschlossener. Dean meint, dass er der Vampir-Sache nachgehen und mit dem Opfer reden will. Ihm kam das Verhalten des getöteten Vampirs komisch vor. Sam soll bei Victor bleiben, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Kinder in Sicherheit sind. Als Sam wieder ins Haus geht und Dean wegfährt, hält vor dem Haus ein blauer Van. Am nächsten Morgen erlebt Sam die Frühstücksroutine der kleinen Gemeinschaft mit. Nachdem die Kinder zur Schule aufgebrochen sind, unterhalten sich Victor und Sam miteinander. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Victors Familie während eines Camping-Ausfluges von einem Wendigo getötet wurde. Er meint zu Sam, dass ihm klar geworden ist, dass die Jäger-Kinder nicht so aufwachsen müssen wie die Brüder und so wie es momentan läuft, scheint es auch anders zu gehen. Dean ist im Krankenhaus, wo das überlebende Opfer von gestern arbeitet. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Jimmy erst vor ein paar Wochen aus Afghanistan zurück gekommen sei. Er sei ein Kriegsheld und sie können nicht verstehen, warum er das mit ihr gemacht hat. Aber verschleppt habe sie jemand anders. Ein Mann mit einem blauen Van. Als sie dann im Motelzimmer wieder zu sich kam, war da aber nur Jimmy und dieser machte eher einen verängstigten als aggressiven Eindruck. Inzwischen kommen die drei Teenager wieder von der Schule zurück und bekommen von Victor die Nachricht, dass er die Vampirin, die Krissys Vater getötet hat, gefunden hat. Er zeigt ihnen Aufnahmen einer Überwachungskamera. Sam macht das stutzig, da auf dem Bild kein Zeitcode zu sehen ist. Dennoch brechen die drei Teenager auf, um die Vampirin zu jagen. Sam bekommt einen Anruf von Dean und er berichtet ihm über seinen Zweifel mit der Aufnahme. Dean meint, auch Jimmy wäre erst vor kurzem zum Vampir gemacht worden und könne somit nicht der Mörder von Josephines Familie sein. Dean will noch mit dem Rezeptionisten von dem Motel reden. Sie beenden das Gespräch. Sam steht am Fenster und sieht vor dem Haus den blauen Van stehen. Er informiert Victor darüber und die beiden gehen nach draußen, um sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Doch Victor arbeitet mit dem Vampir zusammen und schlägt Sam hinterrücks nieder. Dean bekommt von dem Rezeptionist die Information, dass der Fahrer des blauen Vans das Zimmer gemietet und sich einen Prospekt über Waldhütten angesehen hat. Dort findet Dean er eine Frau vor, die von dem Fahrer des Vans gerade erst zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Dann tauchen die drei Teenager auf. Sie wollen die Frau töten, weil sie angeblich Krissys Vater getötet hat. Doch Dean kann nach ein paar Anläufen schließlich das Vertrauen der drei gewinnen und sie überzeugen, dass die Frau unschuldig ist, da sie gerade erst zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Er meint, er können sie heilen, da sie noch kein Blut getrunken hat. Auch der Vampir vom Vortag sei unschuldig gewesen. Die Teenager und Dean stellen nun Victor in Frage. Victor hat Sam ins Haus gebracht und ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Er will ihn töten und es so aussehen lassen, als wären es die Vampire gewesen. Victor erklärt, dass sie als Jäger einfach besser werden müssten, um den Kampf gegen das Übernatürliche zu gewinnen, koste es was es wolle. Dafür greift er auch auf die Hilfe eines Vampirs zurück. Bevor er Sam töten kann, kommen Dean und die Teenager zurück. Victor versucht die Teenager gegen die Brüder aufzubringen, doch das Szenario, dass sich ihnen bietet, ist einfach zu verdächtig. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Victor die drei Kinder für seine Pläne ausgewählt und deren Familien von dem Vampir hat töten lassen, um sie bei sich aufzunehmen und dazu zu bringen zu jagen. Daraufhin will Krissy ihn erschießen. Dean versucht sie davon abzuhalten, doch Krissy meint, dass Victor das wahre Monster wäre und drückt ab. Jedoch hat sie vorher die Kugeln aus der Waffe entfernt. Sie meint zu Victor, dass sie, Aidan und Josephine gehen würden und ihn einsam und allein zurück lassen, das wäre seine Strafe. Als alle sich von ihm abwenden, um sich um die frisch verwandelte Vampirin zu kümmern beziehungsweise Sam zu befreien, greift Victor nach einer Waffe und erschießt sich. Nachdem die Vampirin mit dem Rückverwandlungstrank versorgt ist, verabschieden sich Sam und Dean. Sam geht schon mal zum Wagen vor und lässt Dean mit Krissy reden. Er will sie noch immer zu ihrer Tante bringen. Doch Krissy meint, sie würde mit Josephine, die bald 18 wird und Aidan zusammen bleiben. Sie würden nicht mehr gezielt nach Monstern suchen, aber sollte eines in ihrer Nähe auftauchen, würden sie sich darum kümmern. Damit ist Dean einverstanden, teilt ihr aber mit, dass er Garth von Zeit zu Zeit vorbeischicken würde. Als Dean zum Auto kommt, meint Sam, dass das Ganze doch nicht schlecht gelaufen sei. Dean meint, dass es aber wohl schief gehen wird, wenn sie nicht bald die Tore zur Hölle schließen würden. Bevor Sam ebenfalls in Auto einsteigt, sagt er, dass die drei Teenager nicht die einzigen seien, die dann ein normales Leben haben könnten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Krissy Chambers *Victor Rogers *Aidan *Josephine Barnes *Jimmy Day *Seth Vorkommende Wesen *Vampire Musik *'I'll Surely Die' von The Rubens Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Freaks and Geeks (Freaks und Geeks) *'Spanisch:' Frikis y Cerebritos (Freaks und Geeks) *'Französisch:' La Chasse est Ouverte (Die Jagd ist eröffnet) *'Italienisch:' Giovani cacciatori (Junge Jäger) *'Portugiesisch:' Monstros E Nerds (Monster und Nerds) *'Ungarisch:' Szörnyvadászat (Monster-Jagd) *'Finnisch:' Teinikerho (Jugendclub) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig